Encuentro
by VicPin
Summary: :Oneshot:Secuela de "Karma": "Yo me encontraba estático. Mis ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas al ver en el rostro de aquél hombre a la persona que siempre había querido ver, a la primera persona que extrañaba muchísimo desde mi cautiverio." Ojo: Invitados especiales.


_**¡Hola a todos! **_

_**Aquí VicPin reportándose con este oneshot, el cual es una secuela del último oneshot publicado, "Karma". Ojalá les guste :).**_

_**¡Hasta lueguito!**_

_**Vicka.**_

_**P.d: Los personajes no me pertenecen... El trama sí.**_

* * *

**Encuentro.**

El sol alumbraba la ciudad de Praga bañando sus coloridos tejados. La luz se filtra en la ventana del departamento por medio de las cortinas, iluminando mi rostro cansado y adormilado.

Abro los ojos y me acomodo perezosa en el pecho de Clay para seguir durmiendo un poco más.

Una sutil caricia me volvió en sí unos minutos después. Volviendo mi rostro hacia Clay, esbocé una sonrisa y le dije:

- Buenos días, Clay.

Devolviéndome la sonrisa, Clay se acomodó para estar a mi altura y, acariciándome el rostro, me preguntó:

- ¿Cómo dormiste?

- Bien… Gracias… ¿Y tú?

- Igual…

Pasó sus dedos con delicadeza sobre mi espalda hasta los glúteos. Aquella caricia me hizo estremecer, recordándome las veces anteriores en las que ambos habíamos dormido juntos.

Debía reconocer que Clay había sido generoso conmigo en este y en varios aspectos a pesar de que tenía la impresión de ser un individuo insensible. ¿Por dónde podría empezar? Tal vez desde el hecho de que me permitiera continuar mis estudios hasta el hecho de que me comprara ropa y me tratara como una persona más que como esclavo… Claro, todo a cambio de pasar las noches y a veces una buena parte de las mañanas con él.

En la cama era rudo y a la vez tierno, incluso era demasiado paciente respecto a mis lágrimas en silencio… Tal vez no era tan insensible después de todo.

Aunque claro, eso no me detenía en mis intentos de escape.

- Bien – dijo Clay -… Debemos levantarnos e irnos de aquí.

- ¿Irnos? ¿Por qué? ¿Y a dónde?

Uniendo su frente con la mía, me respondió:

- Debo ir a un lado para ver un asunto y me gustaría que me acompañaras.

Lo miré con cierta desconfianza, cosa que él lo notó enseguida y añadió:

- No es lo que piensas, Leo. En realidad voy a ver al sastre para ver si ya está lista mi camisa.

- ¿S-seguro?

- Tienes mi palabra.

Aquello me tranquilizó un poco, por lo que nos levantamos, nos bañamos juntos, desayunamos y salimos del departamento.

Estando en la calle, tomamos un taxi hasta una calle ubicada en el barrio de Malá Strana, justamente en el lugar a donde Clay y yo nos habíamos encontrado durante mi tentativa de escape. Al bajarnos del vehículo, entramos a la tienda del sastre, quien nos saludó con la misma cortesía cálida con la cual siempre nos ha recibido.

_- Už to udělal? _(¿Ya llegó?) – inquirió Clay repentinamente mientras que yo observaba los encargos del sastre.

- Sí – respondió el hombre.

- ¿Dónde están?

- Le están esperando atrás – escuché que el sastre le dijera.

Volviéndose hacia mí, me dijo con dulzura:

- Leo, espera aquí. Voy a ver a unos clientes del señor Hrabal que está esperándome en la parte de atrás del taller. No tardo.

- Está bien.

Clay esbozó una sonrisa, me besó en la frente y se fue a la parte de atrás del taller con el señor Hrabal.

Me senté en una silla y me puse a esperarle. Normalmente él no tardaba mucho con sus clientes si se trataba de algún contrato de asesinato; una reunión de esa clase duraba cinco minutos… Pero ahora, mirando el reloj, estoy notando que ya pasaron diez.

Suspiré y me puse a tararear una melodía que había escuchado en la radio.

Pasaron otros diez minutos y ni señal del sastre o de Clay. Aquello me empezaba a preocupar, por lo que decidí levantarme e irme hacia la parte de atrás del taller. Conforme me acercaba, se escuchaba con más claridad las voces de cuatro personas. Una era del señor Hrabal, la otra era de Clay y las otras de quién sabe quiénes.

Me acerqué un poco a la puerta y pegué mi oído con cuidado.

Unas voces hablaban con Clay sobre un contrato de asesinato múltiple, o al menos eso entendía:

_**- Queremos que te infiltres a su organización y te encargues de capturar a este hombre**_ – explicó una primera voz_**.**_

_**- ¿De este sujeto?**_

_**- Sí.**_

_**- Bien… Haré lo que me piden, caballeros, sólo con dos condiciones.**_

_**- Dinos **_– intervino una tercera voz.

_**- Quiero que borren mis antecedentes de la base de datos de la Interpol.**_

_**- Sabes que no podemos hacer eso, Clay **_– respondió la tercera voz.

_**- ¿Y por qué recurren a mí si no pueden respetar mis condiciones?**_

_**- No hemos escuchado tu segunda condición **_– comentó la primera voz.

_**- Si no pueden respetar la primera condición, menos podrán con la segunda.**_

_**- Depende de lo que pidas… Digo, si cabe en las posibilidades de la Interpol en cumplirlas.**_

- …

Un rato de silencio surgió entre ellos hasta que Clay, con firmeza, respondió:

_**- Quiero hallar a los familiares de un ser querido, tíos y primos específicamente, para remitirlo a su protección. Además, me gustaría localizar a sus padres y hacerles pagar por lo que le hicieron. **_

Me sonrojé.

Era evidente que él estaba hablando de mí.

Desde hace cinco años que Clay conocía mis orígenes, aunque solamente le conté sobre mis padres ya que pensé que no le importaba mucho, al menos eso creí hasta anoche, cuando él mismo me dijo claramente que estaba reuniendo el dinero necesario para pagar a unos háckers que conocía para localizar a varios de mis familiares, pero por lo visto pensó mejor en pedirles el favor a los de la Interpol.

Pegué mi oído en la puerta y seguí escuchando.

_**- Eso sí podemos cumplirlo **_– replicó la tercera voz -, _**pero no del todo.**_

_**- Entonces no podré hacer el trabajo, señores. **_

_**- Te pagaremos la cantidad que te hemos ofrecido al principio **_– dijo la tercera voz.

_**- No se trata de dinero, amigo. Se trata de la felicidad de esa persona. Si ustedes supieran por todo lo que ha pasado esa persona desde que sus padres lo vendieron a unos tratantes de blancas y después éstos le subastaran hace cinco años, comprenderían bien que le estoy haciendo un enorme favor… Ya que fui yo quien la compré y soy yo quien quiero devolverle sana y salva a su familia. Me parece justo para él. **_

- …

_**- Lo siento, caballeros, pero si ustedes se niegan rotundamente a cumplir al menos una de esas dos condiciones, me veré obligado a negar su petición.**_

Escuché unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Quise retirarme, pero la puerta se abrió abruptamente. Frente a mí estaba un hombre rubio de ojos azules, mirada dura y ataviado con un traje negro con corbata roja. En su cinturón tenía su placa con la insignia de la Interpol, lo que me hizo pensar que se trataba de un oficial de esa institución.

Pensé por un momento en que me iba a gritar o qué sé yo, pero los labios del hombre temblaron, como si él enseguida me… ¿Reconociera?

- ¡Leo!, ¿qué haces aquí? – inquirió Clay mientras se interponía entre nosotros y me ponía una mano en el hombro – Te dije que te quedaras afuera.

- N-no podía evitar preocuparme, Clay. Vi que te tardabas mucho y pensé que algo grave pasab-

De repente sentí cómo fui apartado bruscamente de él y veía cómo el rubio le lanzaba un puñetazo a mi pareja.

- ¡Clay! – exclamé al verlo caer al suelo.

- ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! – gritó el hombre ante mi terror - ¡MALNACIDO, PERVERTIDO! ¡DEBERÍA MATARTE!

- ¡Trent, tranquilízate! – salió su compañero, un hombre de cabellos negros.

_Trent…_

Abrí mis ojos como platos mientras escuchaba como el pelinegro retenía a…

- ¿T-Trent? – murmuré - ¿T-Trent Boyett?

El aludido se volvió y, empujando al pelinegro, se acercó hacia mí, me agarró de los hombros y me dijo:

- ¡Butters! ¡Sí, soy yo, Trent, tu primo!

Yo me encontraba estático.

Mis ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas al ver en el rostro de aquél hombre a la persona que siempre había querido ver, a la primera persona que extrañaba muchísimo desde mi cautiverio.

Volví mi mirada hacia Clay, quien se levantaba con trabajo y con la ayuda del pelinegro.

Notó enseguida mi mirada de sorpresa y desconcierto, llegando a comprender con ello que el hombre que se interponía entre nosotros tenía una poderosa razón para agredirle, una razón que se reforzó con estas palabras:

- Podría matarte, Boyett, pero… No puedo responder a algo que tiene como razón el poder de la sangre.

Y sonrió.

_Todo estará bien_, me juró anoche antes de caerme rendido entre sus brazos…

Y tenía razón.

- ¡Trent! – exclamé al abrazarle.

- Sí – me replicó él al abrazarme -… Soy yo.


End file.
